


Bad Girls Do It Well

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Community: femslash100, F/F, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a beautiful sight, no matter who it comes from: the dutiful acquiescence to her, and only to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girls Do It Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penombrelilas (crookedspoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> For LJ's **femslash100** drabbletag round 5, and **penombrelilas** ' prompt Mooney/Liza - _control_. There is, well, a bunch of control in this, but I'm pretty sure it's at least reasonably consensual. Title from MIA, obvs.

Liza shivers, eyes flickering shut, when Fish trails a fingernail down the side of her face. She licks her lips, quick and frantic, but she doesn’t speak.

“Good girl,” Fish says softly, because they’ve come a long way in the last couple of hours, from Liza fighting the cuffs and sobbing and begging for more, for less, for _not this_. Fish waited her out, though; waited for the moment when Liza’s lashes dropped and her head bowed and she waited meekly for what Fish wanted from her.

It’s a beautiful sight, no matter who it comes from: the dutiful acquiescence to her, and only to her.

Fish pulls away, and Liza’s lips open, mourning the loss of her touch, but she doesn’t say anything. Fish regards her girl for a long moment: the lingerie askew on her slender frame, the make-up smudging beneath her eyes, the long marks of Fish’s nails colouring her thighs and breasts and ass. 

“It’s about waiting for the right moment,” she tells Liza; the girl’s eyes flick open, pupils cracked wide, but she’s listening. “You can’t just take what you want; you have to wait until the time is right.”

The time hasn’t been right for hours; now, it just might be. She steps in again, forcing Liza to keep her gaze on her, while she pushes three quick fingers into her cunt. Liza gasps, eyes spreading wide, but she doesn’t press; doesn’t ask. She waits.

Who says you can’t teach kids these days anything?


End file.
